A Vary Parting Gift
by crazywildchild
Summary: Day at the beach during the summertime, Percy and his friends were having a great day. Before, two immortals are fighting of what happened to one. Full of confusion, Castor doesn't know what they're fighting about. Just laughs and boredom.


A Vary Parting Gift

The group of Percy's was lying on the beach of Montauk, Long Island while Sally and Paul were watching from the house's perch. Poseidon's best friend, Castor or Castor Demos wasn't much bother by the sun but he didn't like it. Percy laughed and said to put his sunglasses down. The immortal shook his head. Rachel pushed the stubborn immortal's sunglasses down on his eyes. She rolled her eyes. Immortals were insane. Castor jumped and got everyone thought that he felt a monster. He didn't and Percy knew it. Percy got up and put a hand onto his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Castor nodded. "Cast, are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Percy, I'm just fine." He smiled reassuring his friend.

Annabeth walked to her boyfriend and put her arm onto his shoulder, "Cast, I don't think you are."

"Annabeth, I'm perfectly fine." Castor said, "I can't shake this feeling that a god wants to kill me."

"Sounds like dad." Percy said jokingly. Rachel, Tyson and Grover came over to the three.

"Trust me; if it was P, then I would have this insane feeling of dying."

"So, what's up, C-Man?" Grover asked casually putting an arm of his immortal friend's shoulder.

"Someone's out to get him." Rachel said with a smirk.

Sally walked with her husband to the little powwow. "What's going on here?"

"A little party," Castor joked.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Sally asked crossing her arms knowing Castor was keeping something from her. He never did that. Paul was confused and getting newly required with the subject of his stepson being a demigod. Castor was an immortal being. Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend, was a demigod of Athena. Tyson was really a Cyclops from what he could see was two eyes. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was an Oracle for the Olympians. The satyr was Grover. He was a little okay with the facts but a little freaked about the whole thing.

"Mom, Mr. Immortal here thinks that a god out to get him."

"Percy, don't joke about it." Castor yelled.

Grover got in, "You're fine here," Castor nodded. "Then why are you worried?"

"Because I know that this certain god wants me killed and put me to serve at a banquet."

"Cast, don't be silly." Sally reassured him while walking back to the house with Paul.

"How I am not?" Castor yelled.

Castor fell to the sand. He looked up and whispered in Greek. No one caught what he said. His Greek was better than their understanding it. One god watched their movements especially Castor's. He didn't like him at all more like felt hatred at mention of his name off of his lovely sister's lips. A peasant with godly powers and his father was crazy to not kill him. He and Artemis were having an relationship. Innocent hugs and kisses between the two. Castor wasn't much for anything but causing trouble. He might as well as make his presence known. Castor looked up to the cliff and Annabeth saw this. She walked over and put her arms around him as he faced away from her. She felt him tense up and chuckled.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I know who's after me." Castor's eyes brighten.

"Hello, Castor." A voice called out. A being had appeared in front of the immortal and demigod. A blonde haired god with a bow on one shoulder and holder for the arrows the god shot. The god was in a very casual Greek setup. His feet had golden sandals.

"Oh, hey, Apollo."

"Greet me with Master, you fiend."

"Okay," Castor raised an eyebrow and this is why he doesn't like this god very much, "Master Apollo, what brings you here?"

"Kill you." The group gasped. "You destroyed something of mine."

"What if anything, Hephaestus could fix it." Castor grinned.

"Brother, leave him alone." Another voice came into play.

"Artemis?" Castor said empty minded.

"Hey." the auburn beauty goddess waved. "Brother, leave him alone."

"But, sister, he did something unforgiving." Castor saw hatred in Apollo's blue eyes.

"I forgive him." Artemis said calmly.

"So what did I do?" Castor asked innocently, "'Cause I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Oh never mind, Castor," Artemis said sweetly. "Lieutenant Thalia has some words to say."

"Hey guys," Thalia waved.

"Hey Thalia!" Castor grinned. "How ya been, Lighting?"

"Fine, I'm glad you guys are fine."

"I don't think this guy is fine," Percy messed with Castor's dirty blonde hair.

"Stop that, Jackson." He smiled and yelled. "That's great to know. Kick Apollo's ass for me if ya don't mind, Artemis."

"All I will do and more. Goodbye, dear friends." With the goddess of the moon disappear with her brother and hunters. Castor sighed and Poseidon laughed when he heard this. _'Cast, you are one unpredictable person I know._'

'_Oh, just shut it, Poseidon!_' His mind screamed. He wanted to destroy his friend with his own ideas. He sighed and water gives him his powers. He imagined a powerless Poseidon and laughed. '_That would be a great day._'

Castor moved faster than the object that was going right for him. An arrow? A golden arrow! He sighed depressingly. The golden arrow had something attached to it. He could have guessed it was from Apollo. He touched Artemis' ones and they were cold.

_Hello Castor  
>My sister stopped our little game. I insure you that your time will come but I will wait because I want to please my sister. You destruct her being and I will destroy yours. I will come for you when the time is right and sister is not intruding in our business. Until that day comes, you have better kept watch for me to come.<br>Apollo, god of the Sun_

"Thanks for the heads up," Castor yelled sarcastically to no one but it did its purpose.

**A/N: Castor is an OC. Just an out-of-blue OC like mostly every other I make. I couldn't sleep and write this story because one, I was bored out of my mind and thought, How about a Percy Jackson fic, and two, I wasn't going to write about Power Rangers until I felt like going to sleep. I was bored and I thought of this. Castor is immortal and used to date Artemis, but we all know that she hates males in general. Castor saved her so they started this small relationship didn't go anywhere. Blah blah blah. Think of what a relationship would be like when you're just friends and nothing serious would happen so there their story in a few words. Apollo hates Castor because he took his sister away from her duties. That gives you a pretty good view of Castor's relationships. XD Later! **


End file.
